


Falling (for you)

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments like that reminded him of when he first learned to ride a bike which was also the very first day that Jongin fell off of the back of a moving vehicle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kairis trash, I live for them and I will die for them I swear. All of you shippers that still fuel the fire, thank you for remaining here with me. I still cry about these two idiots every day goddamn it. @eyhals for more stupid rambling

The sun was going down quickly, the cold air coming in it's place. The change in light didn't really make a difference though; the entire day had been dark. It was overcast and gloomy- much like it usually was. Yifan brought his hands up to his mouth and breathed into them in an attempt to make them warm again. He hadn't thought he'd need mittens but apparently he'd been wrong.  
  
 _Where are you? You were supposed to come half an hour ago._  
  
He knew very well that it was pathetic to wait on Jongin like that but he didn't have a choice. They had agreed to go out together and he wasn't one to break plans- especially with Jongin. Instead of getting angry and riding away he decided to stand by the tree in Jongin's front yard instead. His bike was leaning against the tree, the chipped paint catching the final rays of light for the day and reminding him that he should go.  
  
His mother was going to be angry; he'd missed dinner again. She had warned him not to miss dinner anymore or else she'd force him to eat only vegetables for one full week. Though he didn't like vegetables very much, Jongin was worth the punishment.  
  
"Jongin you haven't finished clearing your plate yet!" He heard Jongin's mother yell. Yifan looked up and saw Jongin throwing a scarf around his neck and running down the stairs, making his way to him.  
  
Finally.  
  
"Sorry Yifan. I had to eat." Jongin said and rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"You weren't waiting long were you?"  
  
"I just got here."  
  
"Don't lie- you know you're not good at it! The tip of your nose is pink and your hands look like they're about to fall off from the cold."  
  
"Fine. I've been here for a little while." Jongin took gloves out of his pocket and handed them to him. Yifan's hands were slightly bigger than Jongin's so the gloves were a tight squeeze but it didn't matter, they still gave him more warmth than he'd had before.  
  
"Should we get going now?"  
  
"Sure." Yifan grabbed his bike and got on, sliding forward a bit so Jongin could sit down as well. He began to peddle and rode away from the house, riding down the street at a leisurely pace.  
  
"Where are we going anyway?"  
  
"I don't really know. I was thinking about just riding around for a while and seeing where we end up."  
  
"There's not many people out tonight."  
  
"Because it's cold."  
  
"They're all chickens. It's barely even autumn and they're afraid of a little breeze."  
  
"Not everyone is as fearless as you apparently."  
  
"This neighbourhood needs to grow a backbone." Yifan was thankful for the small neighbourhood and it's patrons though. No cars were out so he was able to ride straight down the road without looking out for cars. Jongin moved a bit closer to him and placed his hands on his shoulders, making goosebumps rise all over his skin. "You really have no idea where we're going?"  
  
"I really don't. Whenever we plan to go somewhere specific things fall through so I decided not to get my hopes up." Jongin remained quiet- Yifan could almost hear his teeth biting down on his full lower lip. It was the younger male's nervous habit; whenever he was anxious or unsure of something he chomped down on his lip, sometimes until it bled.  
  
The two of them sailed down a small hill and exited the neighbourhood in silence. Moments like that reminded him of when he first learned to ride a bike which was also the very first day that Jongin fell off of the back of a moving vehicle. They were much younger so they weren't very smart; neither one of them had thought that there was anything wrong with having Jongin stand on the back of his bike. Yifan had went a bit too fast and Jongin had fallen off almost instantly.  
  
Jongin had gotten up and giggled before bursting into tears. That was just proof that Jongin had always been a weird person with inappropriate reactions to things. But that was part of the boy's charm- how abnormal his emotions were.  
  
The sky began to turn purple as they reached the path that led to the woods. It had been a while since the two of them had been in that area and it brought back fond memories for him. They used to go exploring when they were younger and always get into trouble for straying away from their parents. But that was before the two of them had gotten busy with getting ready for high school and all of that important stuff. Now the two of them didn't really hang out as much and rarely ever saw each other outside of school.  
  
"We can't ride through the woods on this." Yifan said and stopped peddling, stopping the bike with one of his feet. Jongin hopped off and the two of them walked down the thin dirt path. It was awkward for some reason and he couldn't stand it. How had their friendship gone from perfect to awkward?  
  
He realized that it had happened around the same time he started getting goosebumps from Jongin's touch.  
  
"We need to talk. Desperately."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Us." Yifan turned around and got a glimpse of the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The dying sunlight shone through the tree branches and illuminated half of Jongin's face, making his warm brown eyes sparkle like diamonds. His breath caught in his throat and his heart beat faster like it never had before. He'd heard of this feeling before, this intense yet fleeting feeling. His mother had spoken of it only once before but he'd memorized that glassy look in her eyes when she had.  
  
It was love.  
  
"You and I are drifting apart." Jongin said, his voice shaking. "I don't like being the one to address it but I'm afriad that neither of us will if I just let it go right now."  
  
"I... I'm..." He couldn't speak properly. His tongue felt like sand in his mouth and his breath still wasn't returning to him.  
  
"See? You can't even talk about it. The two of us are being so weird around each other because of school and being busy with life and it's just not fair." Jongin was beginning to babble by that point, another nervous habit. "You know we've been close ever since you moved here and we can't just throw our friendship away because of something like this. We can't let life push us apart! I don't believe in signs but if you do I won't let this be a sign that we're supposed to be apart!" He didn't think, he acted on impulse.  
  
He kissed Jongin hesitantly, pressing their lips together with a feather light touch. Jongin gasped and put his hands on his chest before letting them slide back down. The kiss was short lived, Yifan moving away quickly and blushing. Jongin stared at him with rosy cheeks and smiled shyly.  
  
"You're my first kiss."  
  
"You're mine."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?" Yifan asked in confusion.  
  
"Making the first move."


End file.
